Magic of New
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: Wizards use magic from their cores, magic that has bee filtered and altered. Harry and Hermione however use a different type of magic and that makes all the difference. Read the first chapter lol... HP/HG/DG/LL. Rating will go up at 3rd or 4th year
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke suddenly and quickly and quietly changed. He knew if he wanted to get away from the Dursley's for the day, now would be the time to leave, he may not get a chance later and that was never good; all it meant for Harry was chores, abuse and yelling.

He reached under the bed, removed a loose floor board and grabbed the tin that lay there. it was an old tea tin that he put all the money he had into, years of saving lunch money and nicking off a couple pounds from his uncle's wallet had surmounted to almost 2000 pounds. Harry took out about 50 and stuffed into his pocket before returning it under the floor board; if his family knew of the money that he had, it would not be pretty sight to behold after his uncle was through with him. Harry grabbed his coat and without a sound was out onto Privet Dr. The sun had yet to come up but the tall tell pink was already beginning to dye the sky.

As soon as Harry was around the corner he waved his hand over his clothes and they morphed themselves to his size. It was a trick he learned after years of living in the hand-me-downs of his overly obese cousin. Harry had bought himself proper fitting clothes and threw out his cousins sheets out, they did not fit him whatsoever and doubted that they would ever fit him. After his clothes and reformed to their original state of a Manchester football jersey, simple jeans, and some new sneakers he began to work on his appearance; Dirty blond hair, blue eyes and made his scar disappear. It was the scar he had to concentrate the most because it was somehow more resilient to disappearing but after so many years, it now became natural.

Satisfied that he would not be recognized Harry began his two hour morning routine. First stop was to a diner, he had frequented it so often that nobody questioned why he, a child, came there alone every day. He gave the answer that he lived with a mother who worked the night shift at the hospital and usually didn't come home till he was already at school so his mom left him money to eat here. Funny thing was that Harry lied so easily that nobody questioned it, even though he gave that excuse first when he was six and that had been four years ago, technically 5, his birthday was coming up soon.

"Same as usual hun?"

Harry looked up at the waitress and smiled at her "Good morning Joanne, how are you?"

"Well could be better," she said smiling back

"Found her yet?" Harry asked

"Not yet but I'm sure I'll find her," Joanne said with a sad smile before walking away to put his order in

Joanne was from the states, she was searching for her young daughter who she had thought had died at birth only to find out that her parents had forged her signature to give up the child for adoption since she was barely 18. That had been over 10 years ago. In fact the first day that Harry had entered this diner, was her first day and they had quickly become friends. Sighing he pulled the paper on the counter towards himself and began reading.

Reading was Harry passion, to him knowledge was power. Harry need that power to one day leave the Dursley's. Harry had quickly learned to not show his knowledge to them after he had brought home a test in which he scored 100%. After the burtal beating Harry had resolved to do everything in his power to leave that house as soon as possible and the only logical way out was to do well in school, skip some grades and go off to a university as soon as possible. Although Harry was only 10 going on 11 he had already skipped all of middle school, grade 9 and was now already beginning all his courses for grade 10. Even then he was already taking advanced placement courses earning him college credit. His goal, to have a master's by the time he was 18. It may have seemed a little farfetched but Harry's drive and natural raw intelligence was at such that he was easily passing his courses with A's. To the point where he was grabbing textbooks from the local library and reading them at alarming rates and retaining the information; he thirsted for it.

"Here you go hun," Joanne said as she laid the plate before him. Harry smiled and gave a quiet thank you before he started eating. After he was done he paid for his meal and left a generous tip for Joanne and with exchanges of goodbyes and good luck, Harry was on his way down the street, by this time the sun was already up and people were walking around. Harry casually strolled down the street, it was summer break and he was going to enjoy this day without a constable stopping him due classes being out.

Harry redirected his route after an hour to the local library. When he took his first step into the library he paused for a moment and took a deep breath, he loved the smell of all the old books mixed with that 'new book' smell. He chuckled to himself before he gave a nod to the librarian who gave a smile and nod in return.

Harry quickly redirected to his latest favorite section, every summer he would choose a section of the library and concentrate on that section till he finished it in its entirety. This year he had chosen Marine biology but seeing as, though there many books, a lot of them had the same information so he redirected himself to the history section. History had to be Harry's best and favorite section out of all, there was so much that could be learned. So much to review in the history of the world, as of right now he was in the middle ages of Europe and had taken a fascination to the 'magic' of the age. He found that he was drawn to it for some reason and as he read he began to notice that some of the things that he did were mentioned in the books.

Harry knew he was different. Changing clothing and your body was not normal, he always knew that. Up until now he just considered himself special, kind of like the American comic books the X-Men. He believed himself a mutant. Of course he told nobody, who would believe him and if he showed them, all they would do is lock him up and try and study him and Harry didn't want to go from the prison that was #4 Privet Dr. to a literal prison, even though prison sounded like Disneyland compared to the Dursley residence. Harry snapped out of his mental rant and pulled out the book that he had been reading before settling into the couch and reading.

Harry had been reading for a good 2 hours when suddenly –

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if you were going to check out that book?"

Harry looked up and was started to find a bushy haired girl standing in front of him with a large stack of book already in her arms. Harry was fascinated that she was able to carry all those heavy book without falling over.

"Uh no but I'm kinda reading it right now," Harry said as he eyed the girl and the book she was carrying. It was plainly obvious that this girl was smart, why else would she be holding several college level history books and asking for the book that was now in his hands, which was a college senior level, but he had to make sure that she was and not just another silly girl who thought that these books would help her with her grade 5 "history" paper of the middle ages, "um are you writing an essay? Because those book are college level, you'll never be able to understand that, you might want to look in the young adult section for something more your level, I would be happy to –"

The girl got visibly red, "THESE BOOKS ARE NOT ABOVE MY LEVEL! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM WRITING A PAPER FOR MY ADVANCED PLACENT WORLD HISTORY CLASS, I AM TAKING GRADE TEN CLASSES, YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE GOT SOME NERVE!" Harry was stunned but not down, he did not like getting yelled at; he was not going to take this from anybody, even a girl.

"HA! AS IF YOU WERE TAKING AP WORLD HISTORY! IF YOU WERE YOU WERE WRITING A PAPER FOR THAT CLASS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE "THE HISTORY OF THE ANCIENT WORLD: FROM THE EARLIEST ACCOUNTS TO THE FALL OF ROME"! YOU WOULD NOW THAT, THAT BOOK WOULD ONLY BE GOOD FOR YOU IF YOU WERE LOOKING TO WRITE A PAPER FOR GRADE 12, IF YOU WERE TAKING AP WORLD HISTORY, WHICH BY THE WAY IS A COLLEGE COURSE, YOU WOULD USE "A PEOPLE'S HISTORY OF THE WORLD: FROM THE STONE AGE TO THE NEW MILLENNIUM" WHICH IS USED WIDELY BY SCHOOLS SUCH AS OXFORD, YALE, HARVARD AND STANFORD!" Harry ranted

"OH, COME ON! "THE HISTORY OF THE ANCIENT WORLD" IS MUCH MORE CREDIBLE THAN "A PEOPLE'S HISTORY OF THE WORLD"!" the girl countered even though she knew for a fact that Harry was right. She just couldn't help but argue with him

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT STANFORD IS USING THE WRONG TEXTBOOK?" Harry asked baffled

"AND IF I AM?" the girl asked

"I WOULD HAVE A HARD TIME BELIEVEING THAT YOU KNOW MORE THAN THE PROFESSORS AT STANDFORD, YALE, HARVARD, AND OXFORD!" Harry yelled

"FINE, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME HOW ITS DONE THEN, MR. KNOW-IT-ALL, I HAVE PAPER DUE ON THE EUROPEON MIDDLE AGES, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOW ME WHY 'A PEOPLE'S HISTORY' IS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER," girl countered

"FINE I WILL," Harry said as he grabbed the stack of books the girl that the girl was carrying and moved over to a table, "sit down," he said as he gestured to the seat next to him. the girl just raised an eyebrow at him. Harry rolled his eyes, "please."

"Oh so he does have manner, I was beginning to think you didn't have any. Never met someone who was such an opposite of a gentleman," she said as she sat down, "my name is Hermione Granger," she said sticking out her hand and smiled at Harry.

Harry stared at her hand and then Hermione and smiled, he suddenly realized he had been played into helping her with the essay, "Harry, Harry Potter," he said as he shook her hand, and sighed, "you knew didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, "yes but I've never met anybody who had was as smart as me," she said as she pulled out a stack of paper and some pens

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was as smart as you, if you're luck you're as smart as _me_, though I doubt it," Harry said chuckled

"Who was the one who got played into writing an essay?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow

"Touché," Harry said

"Parlez-vous français?" Hermione asked

"seulement ce que j'ai moi-même enseigné, ma grammaire est encore faible," Harry responded

"Well for being self-taught, its actually really good but I do agree that your grammar could probably use some work, especially if you taught yourself," Hermione responded, "So ok, let's get started on this essay.

They had been sitting, working on the essay for almost three hours and were just finishing revising it when they were suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sorry but these came in for via, I'm sorry I know this is weird but, _owl _and the envelopes has specific addresses," she said before she walked away

Harry and Hermione looked down at the envelopes and read them

Harry James Potter/Hermione Jean Granger

RICHMOND CENTRAL LENDING LIBRARY

LITTLE GREEN

TW9 1QL RICHMOND , SURREY

Second Table on the Right in the History Section

Right/ Left seat

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before opening the letters

* * *

><p>So idk if I want to make this a dark!HarryHermione story but it will be a Harry/Hermione/Daphne so Review


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't beta it...oh well, review, took me long enough to work out all the kinks and get everything in here with the least amount of words

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione opened the letters but before Hermione could pull out the letter to read Harry suddenly reached and grabbed her wrist, halting her movement<p>

"What?" she asked him looking at him confused

"Don't you think it's a little weird that they are SPECIFICALLY addressed I mean, I've never seen a letter addressed down to where the person was located," Harry said as he examined his letter under a keener eye, "check this out; the seal says Hogwarts, what the hell is Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe it's a school or something I mean look at the seal, it's like the ones you find on a private school," Hermione pointed out

"But that still doesn't explain why they're specifically addressed down to what seat we were sitting in," Harry corrected her, "this means that whoever sent this letters, is here right now," with that Harry quickly rose from his seat and began to move around but as he neared a bookcase he heard a loud crack and when he looked on the other side it was empty. He walked a few bookcases down but found it as deserted as it always was.

When Harry returned to his seat he found Hermione had already pulled out the letter and had begun reading, "Damn it Hermione, that letter could have been poisoned for all you know."

When Hermione didn't respond but instead kept looking at the letter with the most blank look he had ever seen he inched closer, "Hermione, you ok?" when he placed his hand on her shoulder she suddenly jumped at the contact

"What? I'm sorry, it's just that, well you better read yours and you'll see," Hermione said as she moved Harry's letter towards him. He took into his hand and read it over, once, twice then a third time

"What the bloody hell is this? Some kind of joke?" Harry asked no one, "this is the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"I don't think it's a joke Harry," Hermione said as she studied her letter a bit closer, "is it just me or has this been written with a quill?"

Harry looked at his letter a bit closer, "I don't know, I haven't exactly taken the time to study what stuff looks like when it's written by a quill," he said sarcastically

"If you would stop being such a big jerk for a second and sit down, I'm trying to figure this out," Hermione said sending him a glare.

Harry huffed and sat down, immediately after a teenager who had been walking by at the moment Hermione had told him to sit down laughed and said, "whipish" with a hand movement imitating him holding a whip. Harry looked at him confused only for the teenager to laugh even louder muttering, "you'll understand when you get older."

Harry turned back to Hermione none the wiser and found her holding a pen to her mouth, "So what now?"

"See that's the thing," Hermione exasperated, "I just don't get it, if this is real, why is there no return address and if its fake, then that still begs the question why there is no return address? I mean if you going to pull a prank like this, you have to make it as real as possible right? So why would you skip the most important part; the return address?"

"I think you're looking way too into this, it's just a prank," Harry said as he turned back to the abandoned open books

"No, that can't be it, you're not getting it. Why go out of your way to make a seal? And how did they get our names?" Hermione pointed out.

"Once again, reading way too much into it. The seals could be an old coat of arms seal and as for our names, someone could have overheard introducing ourselves to each other. Or someone we both know could have followed us," Harry said waving the matter off.

"But I've never even heard of someone with the last name Hogwarts and second I'm pretty sure there is nobody we both know because we go to separate schools," Hermione pointed out before furrowing her brow again and biting her lip, "I wonder…" before she scribbled down onto the paper _I accept._

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light that caused Harry and Hermione to jump back from the paper as it suddenly began to float before it disappeared in another flash of light.

"What in the bloody hell – "

Suddenly there was a crack as a woman in elegant emerald robes appeared before them, "Hello my name is Professor McGonagall," the woman said in a Scottish accent.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then the lady before them, "What?" they both said at the same time

"I am Professor McGonagall, you must be Hermione Granger and you must be…I'm sorry I don't really know who you are…" she said to Harry

"Harry, Harry Potter," he murmured out before he could stop himself.

The lady looked at him puzzled, "Harry James Potter?"

Harry nodded

"But…you have blond hair, blue eyes, and where is the scar?" she asked still confused

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

Harry visibly paled, this woman knew what he really looked like, now he had to decide if he was going to show that he was really was or not, if he did…well he really didn't think it would be all that bad but if he didn't he would risk getting in trouble; so there really was no argument as to what he was going to do. Harry let himself revert to his original features, green eyes, black hair and scar.

Hermione looked at Harry wide eyed, she had just watched the boy literally change in front of her eyes, "How did you do that?" she asked Harry

"I don't know, I just know that I can change my features, I haven't really gone beyond eyes and hair though," Harry told Hermione before turning to McGonagall who was looking at him wide eyed, "is that normal or…"

"Well in our world it's not unheard of but extremely rare, though now we know you cannot become an animagus," McGonagall said after a moment

"What do you mean 'our world'?" Hermione said after she finally pried her eyes from Harry, who she thought was even cuter with his striking green eyes and raven hair which seemed untamable, like her hair.

"Ah yes, you are a witch Miss Granger and you Mister Potter are – "

"Hey, you can't just call Hermione a witch, apologize to her," Harry said, angry but for what reason he couldn't really say; he just felt a need to protect Hermione.

"You misunderstood me Mister Potter, I mean as in a magical being, you are one too," McGonagall said

"You mean like a unicorn? We're not human or something?" Harry asked confused

"I'm guessing 'magical being' wasn't exactly my wisest choice of words; although unicorns do exist," McGonagall said

Harry snorted, "Right and the tooth fairy and jolly Saint Nick are real too."

"Do not mock me Mister Potter. This is _not_ a joking matter; to justify what I say is true take into account the matter in which I appeared here," McGonagall's face went to ice cold to the slightest hint thatr she would grin

Harry didn't have a smart remark for that, he had almost forgotten that she had just suddenly appeared in front of them; no smoke, no mirrors. "Alright so what do we have to do to do this…whatever this is?" Harry asked

"Well, we head to Diagon alley and gather your things then we take you home," McGonagall said

"But what about our parents?" Hermione asked, "shouldn't they know about, wouldn't we have to ask them to even go to this school let alone, go with you, a complete stranger to note, to _Diagon Alley_."

"Your parents have already been handled, I visited them before I came here, now we must get going," McGonagall said

"Hold I doubt my aunt and uncle would allow me to go with you, I mean they don't even know where I am right now," Harry said

"Your aunt and uncle?" Hermione turned to Harry confused, "Why would she have to ask your aunt and uncle?"

"Because my parents are…dead," Harry said with as little emotion as possible, he had promised himself that he would never dwell on the fact that they were no longer alive. He would move on into the future in their memory doing the best he could to make them proud.

Hermione's hand went to cover her mouth in sock, "I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know. I – "

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as he cut her off.

"All parents and guardians have been notified and any arguments and questions have been answered," McGonagall said sternly as she pulled out a book, "now each of you put your hand onto this book and we will arrive to Diagon Alley."

Harry had little doubt that the 'arguments' were his aunt and uncle put he pushed that aside as he now looked at the book McGonagall held in her hands, it was nothing special, just an old children's book 'The Velveteen Rabbit'. Harry shrugged his shoulders and put his hand onto the book at the same time as Hermione. For a moment nothing of note happened and both Hermione and Harry were disappointed until suddenly the book began to glow blue and Harry and Hermione felt a twisting pulling suction from the navel.

They then landed in from of some form of tavern and immediately Harry and Hermione wretched, dumping what they had for breakfast all over the sidewalk.

"You'll get used to the feeling, come along," McGonagall said as she opened the door to the seemingly out of place old tavern. Hermione and Harry pulled themselves together and made their way after the teacher. When they entered they noted that everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked over at them.

"Come along children, lots to do," McGonagall said as she ushered them forward.

They talked to no one as they made their way out the back door to an enclosed space that barely held the three of them comfortably, the brick walls surrounding them made them a little uncomfortable however.

"Move to the side," McGonagall said as she went to the opposite wall and taped bricks with what Harry and Hermione could only assume was a wand at what seemed like a random but well remembered order. After her wand touch the final brick they all began to shift revealing an archway to a very alive and very busy shopping street. Harry and Hermione looked around amazed, they took note that everyone seemed to be dressed as if they were stuck in the middle ages which made them want to laugh but held it in out of respect and fear of the repercussions of doing such a thing.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said in her stern voice, "come along we must get going to Gringotts," grabbed their hands and started to make her way to the largest building towards the end of the alley.

"What's _Gringotts_?" Hermione asked

"It's the wizarding bank, Goblins run it. Of course only because they know how to protect it the best," McGonagall said

"Goblins, huh?" Harry said absent-mindedly he was looking off to the side where he had seen a bunch of boys gathered around a window display showing a brand new broom the Nimbus 2000, "so that brings up another topic, what about money, I don't have much on me and I doubt Hermione carries enough to buy all the school supplies let alone the uniform."

"That will all be taken care of shortly," McGonagall said as she opened the door to the bank and ushered them in. Hermione and Harry looked around taking everything in. they were looking everywhere at the same time, they stopped to listen as a goblin came out to talk to a redheaded man who seemed to be around his early twenties.

"Your interview will begin momentarily, Mr. We – "

They never got to hear the man's name as they were quickly pushed forward in front of one of the tellers. The goblin looked like he did not want to get bothered at all but immediately stopped writing in his book and looked down at they from his high chair, "What do you want."

"Eh-hem," McGonagall cleared her throat as she glared at the goblin.

The goblin visibly paled when he noticed McGonagall, "I'm sorry Lady McGonagall, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to access the Potter vault and the Hogwarts muggleborn trust vault," McGonagall said smoothly as she pulled out two keys and handed them to the goblin. The goblin took them into his hand before he looked down at the two children

"Is Mister Potter aware that he may not access his main vault until he is 14?" he asked looking at Harry but obviously talking to McGonagall.

"Not even I was made aware of this fact," McGonagall said surprised

"Has Mister Potter been read his parent's will since his knowledge of the magical world?" the goblin asked

"No," McGonagall said trying to not act surprised, Albus had never mentioned a will

"As such, the rest of my question are now irrelevant then, Mister Potter," the goblin was for the first time talking to Harry and not just about him, "as you are now aware of the magical world as such the 'Magical Heir Act' in now in effect for you. The sub-clause 'The Last of a Magical Line Act' which comes into effect when you are the last of a Most Ancient and Most Noble line, the Potter being the most wealthy and powerful in all of Europe. By wizarding law you are hereby given the option of becoming emancipated and taking your birthright at a much earlier age to ensure to survival of your line. Furthermore, because of your Heir status, you are given the opportunity of hiring and moving with train guards to ensure your safety should an assassination attempt be made. Because of you families ties with the Goblin Nation, this is extended to transporting with Goblin Warriors as well as training under of finest warriors."

McGonagall was beyond shocked, Hermione was beyond confused, and Harry…well Harry didn't know what he was at the moment, "…What?"

The goblin smiled, which was a pretty damn scary sight to behold, now people knew why they never smiled…, "I will take this as an acceptance, all I will need is a prick of your blood," and without even asking he leaned over and seized Harry's hand into his owl as he brought down a light pin and pricked his finger, as soon as it touch his blood the silver pin turned gold and began to glow, "very good, you are the Heir to the Potter Household. Now that that is out of the way, I can schedule you for your will reading on the 31st of July 1994, does that conflict for anything for you Lord Potter?"

"Lord Potter?" Harry choked out

"As of this moment you have become Lord Potter," the goblin said matter-of-factly, "does the date conflict for you Lord Potter?"

"No but why can I hear it before then?" Harry asked

"Because the will specifically states that you shall hear it upon becoming the age of majority, which would normally be at 17 but because of the Acts I told you about earlier, make you at the act of majority at the age of 14. Take note that although there is no longer a trace on you, you are asked to refrain from using magic outside of school on the note of the secrecy clause."

"Wait when did I accept to all of this?" Harry asked his mind reeling.

"The moment you responded to me when I called you Lord Potter, ah yes your ring" the goblin pulled out a small wooden box with a crest on it and handed it to Harry smirked, "now that that matter is taken care of why don't we move onto the reason you came here, gold; follow me."

After a roller-coaster of a ride they arrived to the Potter trust vault. Harry's and Hermione's jaw dropped when they saw the sheer amount of gold in the vault, "all of this is for me?"

The goblin nodded, "1 million galleons to be issued into this vault with a 2% compound interest," the goblin said

"What do you mean by compound interest?" Hermione asked, intrigued to learn a little more about ho things worked around Gringotts

"Every time his money doubts, so dies the interest, so in the first year, there were 1 million galleons in here when the next year started his vault gained 1 million galleons as well as 20,000 galleons, but since his money had doubled so did his interest for the next year. So when the next year entered he gained 1 million galleons as well as 80,800 but did not double his interest since he did not double his money…" the Goblin explained

"So how much exactly in in here?" Harry asked

"There is (I am so not going to do that math because I just realized how ridiculous it is, if you can figure it out I will so put you as a reoccurring cameo in this story, it would be 11 years' worth in the calculations, I went up to third year and he was already at 4,224,832 galleons, btw in my story 1 galleon is worth 100 pounds)," the goblin replied

"What's the transfer rate to pounds?" Hermione asked

"1 galleon to 100 pounds," the goblin relied

"Jesus Christ…" Harry and Hermione murmured

"The Great Mage Healer from Nazareth?" the Goblin asked, "great wizard he was, never took a knut for his healing. Eventually came and worked as a goblin healer to the Goblin King himself."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks

"We really must get moving," McGonagall said snapping out of her stupor at finding out how much was in this vault let alone the family vault. This vault alone was more than double what she had in hers, "we have spent too much time here and now we are running late."

Harry nodded and ran up to the nearest pile of gold and started scooping it into his pants' pocket before he felt a tug at his shirt and found that the goblin was the one trying to grab his attention, "My lord, I think this will be easier for you, so that you may carry as much as you would like and not feel the weight," in his hand he held what seemed to be a small bag that was simply made and could attach to his belt, "it has an infinite expanding charm and weightless charm."

"Thank you," Harry said with a slight bow of respect to the goblin. The goblin smiled once again, no wizard ever thanked them…for anything.

After Harry was done they exited the vault and Harry turned to McGonagall before they got into the cat

"What's the 'muggleborn vault'?" Harry asked

"It's a special vault that was set up by your mother actually," McGonagall said, "it was made so that muggleborns, such as Miss Granger here, would be able to not only pay for their school supplies for their years at Hogwarts but as well as their tuition."

"Well in that case, we can skip, I'll pay for Hermione's stuff," Harry said smiling

"Harry I couldn't do that, it's your money" Hermione said

"Nonsense, I would be insulted if you didn't allow me to pay for your stuff, my family indirectly is trying to help you and I just figure I'll do it myself, besides you're my friend, wouldn't feel right if I went around knowing that there was something I could do to make things easier for you or make you happy," Harry said smiling at the now blushing Hermione.

"Ok Harry, thank you," she said quickly as she gave him a powerful hug and a quick kiss in the cheek that caused both of them to blush

"Uh…yea…no problem," in a matter of milliseconds Harry had not only gotten his first hug but kiss and it was only on the cheek…yet it had still rendered him brain dead for the entire ride up to the alley.

After getting fitted for their robes, buying their books, including the books for the next two years and several 'light reads' which for the matter were massive advanced tomes, their other supplies they finally moved onto the last thing on their list , their wands. Both were excited as they entered the wand shop and were greeted by an odd, old, thin pale blue eyed man, with hair that stuck up in every direction.

"Ah Mister…oh my apologies _Lord_ Potter," the man said eyeballing the box that Harry held in his hand, "I was wondering when you would step into my shop. And you are…Miss Granger, am I correct?" Harry and Hermione nodded, surprised that this man knew who they were, "no need to be frightened, please step forward and we shall see what wand will choose you."

"I'm sorry but don't you mean _we_ will choose?" Harry asked

The man smirked, "it is not the wizard that chooses the wand Lord Potter, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, you shall see…"

Suddenly to measuring tapes shot out of behind the desk and started taking some of the most absurd measurements that either of them had ever seen. Meanwhile the man went through the shelves pulling wands at random before redoubling back and choosing another, "That's enough," the man said and suddenly the measuring tapes dropped onto the floor.

"Here we are, let's begin with you Lord Potter," the man said as he pulled out a wand, "Holly, eleven and half inches, unicorn hair, does well for charms, very flexible."

But as soon as it was in his hand the man snatched it away, "No, no, no that's not right," before he handed it to Hermione but snatched it away just as quickly, "All wrong."

Wand after wand they tried but nothing seemed to work for them, or rather the man who they now knew as Ollivander who kept pulled it out of their reach when they had barely put a finger on them always muttering about how wrong it was. But the more they failed the more excited he got, he was literally jumping with glee when he was down to his last two wands, "Tricky you two, I have never met two like you before, never before."

"Excuse me but what do you mean by that?" Harry asked

"These wands are all wrong for you, but it's not you two, it's the wands," Ollivander explained, "a wand channels magic, in a way it refines your magic and allows you to manipulate it into your desires. Of course the magic and wand have to be compatible, that's why I said you do not choose the wand, the wand chooses you; if it likes your magic it will accept you, if it can manipulate it, if it can coexist."

Harry and Hermione nodded as they processed the information.

"As such, your magic is...different," Ollivander said

"Is it bad that its different," Harry asked

Ollivander smiled, "No, no you see your magic is more…feral. Your magic is as if you are channeling it directly from the magic lines themselves, not bothering to refine, it channels through you a pure, unfiltered, un-watered down so to say, magic. Your magic will literally shatter the wand if you try to channel your magic through it because it cannot handle the pure magic. You two are…perfect wizards so to say."

"…what?" they both asked confused

"Let me put it this way," Ollivander said getting more and more excited by the second, "you have undeluted magic running through you. You are the only two in history to be able to do this other than the first original ancient wizards, and even they showed the signs that magic was flowing through them, they would begin to grow glowing blue marking on their bodies that would eventually cause their very life span to shorten because the magic was slowly integrating into their very being, causing them to become one with magic by the time they hit 50."

Harry and Hermione were visibly shaken, "So does this mean we're going to die by the time we hit 50 too?" Harry asked

"No you see, although you are channeling pure magic its somehow has become a part of you without destroying your body, instead it restores your body, you two may very well live to be very, very, very old, if you ever even die," Ollivander said

"How do you know?" Hermione asked

Ollivander smiled an eerie smile, before tapping on his temple next to his eyes, "I have mage vision, it's what allows me to make wands, I don't see as normal people see, I see the magic that flows around. Natural and pure magic looks like a bright blue, while wizards look like glowing yellow blobs, and well there are a lot of other things I can explain but you two…you two are like blinding blue suns in my eyes," Ollivander said

"You're blind then," Hermione asked softly

"I once saw as you saw, then one day my vision left me and instead I saw colors on a black plane," Ollivander said, "I was thought blind for the longest time but no I see even better than you. Now back to your wands, these are my final two," he pulled out the wands and handed them each one but as soon as they clasped them in their hands Ollivander pulled them away astonished and he laughed with glee, "Yes, could it actually be?"

"What?" Harry asked, he was saying that a lot he noticed

"I never thought I would be forced to do this but it seems that I have found myself being forced to," Ollivander said, "for the first time ever I must make custom wands."

He quickly pulled out several blocks of wood, "please put your hand on each piece of wood one at a time and tell me which one feels right, you'll know what I mean once you put your hand on them."

The quickly went through all the wood none of them felling right, most burned their hand on contact and a few felt ice cold to the touch, Ollivander was starting to get creepy as his eyes lit up, "Yes…that must me it…you two must need _that wood_."

Suddenly he want to the back room and came back with a very dark wood and pushed it in front of them, "Try this one…"

They both at the same time put their hand on the wood and they almost felt the wood hum in their hands, it felt like the wood was an extension of their hands, "Well I never thought it possible but…you two require a wand made of _Elder_," Ollivander said, eyes twinkling, "now for the core shall we?"

He brought another box full of random magical creature parts, "just slowly pass your hand over each item and tell me which pulls to you."

They slowly went over each item before they felt a pull over a long black glowing hair, they jumped when Ollivander suddenly let out a squeal of glee, "Yes, yes, yes I knew it, of course how could I have not guess it before, I must recreate wand! Not only one but two!" Ollivander waved his own wand as the other wands jumped back into their boxes and put themselves back into their shelves, "but I cannot do it alone, it will kill me…" he thought to himself and he eyed the two children, "yes…you two will have to do it, you will have to forge it yourselves…I don't approve of the method but it's the only way…I will have to take possession of your bodies and do the movement through your body…"

"WHAT?" they shouted at the same time

"Just to create your wands, nobody can permanently possess a body, wandcrafting is a delicate and very dangerous art that takes centuries to learn," Ollivander said quickly as he turned to Minerva, "I will need them back here tomorrow to begin, they will have to say overnight for the rest of the night if we hope to complete both wands."

"And if we don't?" Harry asked

"Well you will be left without a wand for many years, I would only be able do about 5 minutes of crafting on one wand alone every day, otherwise the pure magic that it takes to craft the wands you two require will kill me in that first day," Ollivander said with oddly a smile still on his face, "of course we will not be working night and day but I will be teaching you the craft and many other subjects that involve wandcrafting, charms and transfiguration, Arithmancy, Runes, Potions, and alchemy. I think you two will be more than prepared when you enter Hogwarts in a month."

Harry and Hermione brightened up at these words, if this meant more knowledge then it was well worth leaving home a month earlier, plus they were sure that wandcrafting was not part of the curriculum, and they couldn't take Runes and Arithmancy till third year.

They glanced at each other and nodded smiling, "We're in."

"Good, I'll see you two tomorrow morning," Ollivander said coming around the back and ushering out the door, "I cannot teach you everything I know, that would take centuries as I said before but I will teach you everything I can. Maybe one day if you two so choose to, you can come back and I will take you in as my apprentices, for now your help in construction will pay for the trade secrets and the wand. Now I expect you two here tomorrow morning at 5 am sharp. Bring simple clothes I will be supplying your work uniforms, goodnight Lord Potter and Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Master Ollivander," they said together as they noted how long they had been in the shop, the sun had gone down and the Alley was lit by the gas lamps around.

Ollivander smiled, he liked the ring when they said 'Master Ollivander , "I could get used to hearing that," he said as he re-entered his shop and closed it behind him

"I will return you two to your homes and then pick you up tomorrow early," McGonagall said as they quickly made their way through the Leaky Cauldron an out the door.

"Uh if its ok with you Hermione can I stay with you, my aunt and uncle probably won't open the do – I mean they are out of town…and I forgot my key to the house," Harry said as smoothly as possible which was noticeably not smooth

"Um sure, my parents won't mind," Hermione said looking at Harry confused

"Thanks…" and with that McGonagall transported them all to Hermione's house

* * *

><p>ooh you probably hate me for several different reasons or love me, let me know but don't write a whole lot because 1) if you flame i really dont read it and 2) if its too long of a flame i read like a word before i just skip it. Let me know what you think, you'll get a surprise next chapter as well, you'll see two of my favorite characters...btw i want to add one more person with Harry but cant decide, vote for who you want<p>

Oh and i need to rename, any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione quickly pulled their robes a little closer to their bodies, it may have been summer but the morning were still quite brisk, and the fog made Diagon Alley seem quite eerie. The stopped in front of the wand shop, still unbelieving that this was where they would be staying for a month, learning many things about magic. They quickly made their way to the door, their chests full of their things floating behind them, charmed by Professor McGonagall who had left them at the entrance of Diagon Alley to return to her house. As they neared the door to knock, it suddenly opened revealing a very much awake Ollivander.

He smiled down at the two, "Good you two are on time," Ollivander said as he stepped aside, "come in and we can get settled, have breakfast."

Harry and Hermione were surprised when they entered the backroom. They weren't sure what to expect when they went back there but what they saw was _not _what they had expected. It seemed they had entered a completely different place. It was an elegant hallway with several doors.

"Now I shall show you two to your room, unfortunately you will have to share one, I don't bring people back here so I never had a need for several rooms. Come along," Ollivander said as he led them down the hallway, "now each of these rooms serve a purpose in the craft of wands," he said, "there is a potions dungeon, ward room where all our charming and transfiguration will be taking place, and a carpenter's workshop," Ollivander pointed out the three rooms as he passed them, "then we have all the storage room, where we have all the potion ingredients , it is important to keep the ingredients in a separate room to avoid accidents from getting even worse should your potion explode, then we have my room, the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge and finally the library," he pointed to the last few doors, "this one will be yours, it has its own bathroom, any questions?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. They opened the door to look into the room and were surprised at how large it was, they each had their own queen sized beds, wardrobe, desk, and bookshelf to put their books and still had enough room to fit a fireplace and a lounging area. They saw that the bathroom was between the two beds and when they peered in they found that they could fit about 4 people in the bath alone and there were two separate shower stalls with the water coming out like a waterfall.

"Your uniforms are in the wardrobes, Lord Potter your area is the left side and Miss Granger is on the right. I expect you in the dining room in ten minutes," Ollivander said as he closed the door.

Harry and Hermione stood still marveling at the room before they both snapped out of it and began to unpack their things. Once finished they opened the wardrobe and pulled out the uniforms. They were simple and tight fitting. Everything was included except for undergarments. Black tight fitting pants with a solid color shirt, green for Harry and blue for Hermione, and an obviously very expensive and intricate robe that was meant to be strapped closed. Completing the uniform at the bottom of the wardrobe were shin high boots with straps (think Jedi boots except black).

Once dressed in the clothes, the clothes formed themselves to their bodies so that it was like a second skin but breathable. Harry and Hermione made their way to the dining room where they found Ollivander sitting already waiting for them.

"Ah please take a seat, you two are punctual which is good, everything that we will be doing requires precision and perfect timing or else you have to start over again," Ollivander said.

Harry and Hermione nodded as they served themselves and waited for Ollivander continue, "Now the reason you two are here for a month is not that the wands take this long to create. I can in fact create a wand in a day if need be, but seeing as I will be creating two wands at the same time, let alone the wands you two require, will cause this project to be delayed. However you two will also be running the shop for me as I will work on the parts I can by myself."

Harry and Hermione were surprised at this bit of news, "Um Master are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked a little unsure that this was wise considering she had barely found out about this world yesterday.

"The shop is the easiest job actually, just keep going through the wand until the wand chooses the wizard, easy as pie really," Ollivander smiled at them before resuming with breakfast, "now as for today all I want you to do is read this book. Once you are finished I want you to come to me and tell me why I had you read this particular book," Ollivander said as he passed down two copies of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Both Harry and Hermione looked at the ancient books with fascination.

"You will find that both of these books were one of the first written," Ollivander said, "I have put a charm on the book so that the words are seen as English, you will have the same charm to set it on your eyes later on so that you may read anything you come across," Ollivander said before he looked at Harry, "I must ask Lord Potter, are the glasses charmed?"

Harry looked at Ollivander oddly, "Um no, no they are not…"

"Then what purpose do they serve?" Ollivander asked confused

"So that I may see, I cannot see past my nose without them," Harry said

Ollivander look surprised, "I am curious as to how this is, can you please step over here for a second." Harry stood and walked over to Ollivander. Ollivander looked straight into his eyes before they went to his scar and back to his eyes, "Hm, I believe that I can fix this, please remove your glasses for me Lord Potter."

Harry removed them and put them into his pocket, before throwing a side glance to Hermione who he found was already reading the book diligently.

"Now please look straight into my eyes and do not blink," Ollivander said. Harry stared into Ollivander's eyes and found that he couldn't blink even if he wanted to and a minute later the world came into focus. "Better Lord Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but let out a happy shout, "How did you…thank you!"

"Not a problem. Now I believe you are behind on your studies," he said as he nodded towards Hermione, "although I tell you a little secret, you only have to read the last story. Commit it to memory and learn from it all you can."

Harry nodded and joined Hermione in reading as the table was cleared before them and Ollivander left silently.

* * *

><p>"We finished the book Master," Hermione and Harry stood before Ollivander 4 hours later. In truth they had finished the book in about 10 minutes but they had spent the last 4 hours debating what the lesson and the reason behind reading the stories.<p>

"Good," Ollivander said as he quickly made a quick transaction with a young black man about their age. After the boy and his parents had stepped out the quickly closed shop and ushered them back into the back of the store and into the library, "now, tell me the reason I had you read the book."

"Well, it's obvious that the last story was what you really wanted us to read," Hermione said, Harry could help but smile at Ollivander who winked at him, "the story was a lesson to learn that it's not power that wins but cunning and wise that we must value," she said proudly

"Wrong Miss Granger," Ollivander said with a smile.

Hermione smile faltered while Harry couldn't help but snort as he held back a laugh, he had told her that that was too obvious and that what Ollivander was try to teach them was not a moral lesson but another altogether. Hermione sent Harry a murderous glare.

"Lord Potter, do you think you have it?" Ollivander asked

"Yes, the reason you had us read the story was because of the first brother," Harry said shooting Hermione a glance, "the wand more importantly. I noticed that the wand was made of elder, I researched the story a little further and found that the wand exists, coming up several time in history and is more widely known as the Deathstick. Now the 'lesson' you are trying to teach us is that not only so we going to remake this wand but that how dangerous it is to have this wand. Our lesson _is _to be wise and learn that because we have these wands, our life is constantly in danger."

Ollivander nodded, "Exactly, Miss Granger you took the lesson that is meant for the children who are read this story, however, everything that you learn must have a lesson specifically for you. Now onto more pressing matters, tonight we begin our wand crafting."

Harry and Hermione smiled, this was it…

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione woke bright and early once again. This was their last few days in the shop and they quickly set into their routine of cleaning and clearing the shop. With their help, Ollivander had been able to finally organize the shop so there wasn't just one massive mess.<p>

Strange as it may be Harry and Hermione found themselves relishing in the moments when they weren't studying or working on their wands; the work was brutal to say the least. It was on one such moment while they were watching the shop that suddenly two people on blue robes stepped into the shop. Harry and Hermione immediately recognized them as ministry aurors. One was a overly bubbly woman with a bright pink pixy cut hair and the other was the complete opposite of the girl, he looked like he had literally been eaten up by a Hungarian Horntail and he had fought his way out, bits of his face were missing and he had a wild blue eye that moved around looking at everything.

"Listen here, I'm Alastor Moody and this here is Nymphadora Tonks. We're – "

"TONKS, call me Tonks for the 756th time!"

"You been coutin'? I ignored ye after the second time. Now as I was sayin', we're here on official business for the ministry, apparently retirement is only when they tell you can," Mad-eye said rolling his normal one, "could you please go get Ollivander for us?"

Harry nodded and quickly went into the back where Ollivander was putting the last of his enchantments on the wand. Harry knocked on door. He heard a mad laugh and a loud bang and some coughing before the door opened just a crack to reveal an Ollivander, who was wearing Quidditch like goggles that were tinted and his hair was wilder than ever.

"Harry! My boy! What can I do for you?" Ollivander yelled.

Harry winced a bit, it was normal for Ollivander to yell after coming out of the warding chamber, one of the draw backs of the wards was that the sounds almost reverberated 10x the normal volume, "Aurors are in the front asking for you."

"What? You need to speak up Harry, I can't quite hear you!"

"Aurors! In the front!" Harry yelled

"Colors in the front!" Ollivander repeated, "it's a good sign don't worry about it, just sell the wand," Ollivander went to close the door but Harry stopped him

"AURORS!" Harry yelled

"Oh, dear me! What day is it?" Ollivander asked

"Um, it's the 20th of August," Harry said, "why?"

"The 20th? Dear Merlin!" Ollivander threw off his goggles and the gloves he was wearing, "Oh dear, oh dear, how could I forget?" Ollivander pushed past Harry and ran into his room and no more than 3 seconds later came out in elegant white robes with his hair a little better tamed, "come now, come now oh let me fix your robes there Harry."

Harry's robes went from black to white, "um, sir they are waiting for us."

"Right, right," Ollivander said smiling brightly and took off at a quick pace. Harry followed him to the front of the shop where Ollivander fixed Hermione's robes immediately before turning to the aurors, "Ah, Alastor, Nymphadora I assume you are here as escorts?"

Alastor just nodded once while Tonks was basically bouncing with excitement.

"Well this must be a great honor for you," Ollivander said beaming

Alastor grunted, "Yea, great big bloody honor to be escorting two girls up and down Diagon Alley. I give them 35 years of service and what do I get? Escorting duty, I'm the best they got and they put me on escorting duty. I should be doing field work, that's the way I want to retire, out on the field. I want to say that my last assignment as an auror was taking out some dark scum but instead, my last mission was to take a couple of girls shopping."

"Oh come on Mad-eye! It was fun!" Tonks said smiling

"It doesn't take six hours to choose some clothing," Mad-eye grunted

Suddenly the door opened again and this time two men walked into the room. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped when they saw the two men. They were _perfect_. Shining, long blond hair, slightly pointed ears with glowing blue eyes and lightly glowing skin.

Ollivander smiled and went up and bowed slightly to the two men. The men returned bow and Ollivander smiled even brighter before and engulfed one of the men in a hug.

"It has been far too long Dragonhunter," Ollivander said pulling back

"Far too long Whitewolf" Dragonhunter said smiling as well

"Tell me, why do you keep this form Whitewolf?" the other asked

"I'm afraid that my magic has left me since I crossed realms," Ollivander said with tears in his eyes, "I am only left with the magic of the wizards and the Sight, brother Swiftfalcon."

"It is a shame brother, you were our best forger and our best warrior," Swiftfalcon said solemnly, "have you given though of returning to our realm, you have been away from home for far too long. I am sure the magic will return if you return home."

"I am sorry brother but it will be not be so for 7 more years," Ollivander said, "now may I introduce my apprentices Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The two men looked at the two children and their eyes went wide before turning back to Ollivander, "Are they…"

"No, they are not, astonishing isn't it? Imagine my surprise when I first met them?" Ollivander chuckled

"Not what, Master Ollivander?" Harry couldn't help but ask

"Elvish, you see I am, well _was_, an elf. I was born in another realm parallel to this one created by my father back when the ancient wizards roamed the land. It was decided that in order to protect my people from these early wizards that we would create and live in a separate realm. I crossed back to this realm many centuries later to help the wizards control their magic by recreating our own tool," Ollivander explained

"A wand," Hermione said excitedly

"Actually a staff," Ollivander corrected her, "the very first staves I created for wizards killed them; it channeled magic too quickly and caused the wizards to die of magic exhaustion. I found that I had to create a much smaller form a staff which became known as a wand. A simple _lumos _would have cause even a wizard as powerful as Alastor to die," Alastor rolled his eye and grunted obviously thinking differently, "the only wizards ever to wield one of my staves were Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Brilliant wizards the both of them, shame they destroyed each other," Ollivander frowned

"Returning to the point of all this, you see Elves, like you, channel natural, pure magic," Ollivander asked

"So are we part elvish?" Hermione asked, eyes wide

"I'm sorry to say no, but you're as close as you could be without actually having elvish blood in you," Ollivander smiled, "which brings us back to the reason we are all here. Where are the young ladies?"

Swiftfalcon opened the door to the shop and in walked in two more elves and two young beautiful girls. They too looked perfect though human. They were both beautiful but different. One had honey blond hair and stunning green-grey eyes with the face of a goddess. The other had bright blond hair and blue-silver eyes with a whimsical air about her, though her face was more like a fairy.

"May I present to you Lady Daphne Greengrass and Lady Luna Lovegood," Swiftfalcon said

Ollivander smiled and strode forward, "My dear, it is truly an honor to have you here, may I present my apprentices, who will be joining you in your studies, Lord Harry Potter and Madam Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione bowed and the two young ladies, both of which blushed, "There is no need to bow to us, we are not royalty, it's just a greeting that elves give each other," Daphne said, "it's very nice to meet you both."

"So are you elves?" Hermione asked curious

"Only half elf," Luna responded, "our mothers were elves while our fathers were wizards."

"Wow," Harry said, "that's cool."

"Yes, it is very cool," Daphne said as all the girls giggled.

"Now back to business shall we?" Ollivander said interrupting them, "Harry, Hermione could you please bring me the two boxes from my private cabinet.

Harry and Hermione nodded and immediately went to grab the boxes. They had always been curious what had been in the boxes since Ollivander kept them locked. The carefully opened the cabinet and pulled out the slim boxes. Once back in front, they held them out for Ollivander.

"Ah yes thank you," Ollivander said as he turned to Harry first and removed the lid and pulled out a single elegant wand, "Lady Greengrass, here is yours, 10 inches, Oakwood taken from the shore of the Gai River in Elderwood, and the tail feather of a white griffin from the mountain top of Lagaria."

Daphne took the wand into her hand and the tip of the wand exploded into white and golden flames. Suddenly the wand expanded into a full staff. Daphne beamed when she saw the staff, "It's perfect, thank you Mastersmith Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled sadly, "Oh my dear, I have not forged a blade since the last time I walked the lands of Elvenwood. Here the wizards have forgone the blades and become dis-attached from the dragons. I only craft wands now."

"Even then, the tales of your legendary blades in Elvenwood still live. I am sure, even after 2000 years of not forging a blade, you are still the best," Daphne said with a bow.

Ollivander wiped a tear, "Thank you, you next Lady Lovegood. 9 ½ inches, Pumpkin ashwood taken from the shores of the Fountain of Youth in Florida, and the tail feather of the only known ice phoenix that dwells on the top of Mount Everest."

Luna took her into her hand as the wand exploded a fountain of blue water and green sparks erupted. Like Daphne's, Luna's wand suddenly expanded into a full staff.

"Ah, good they have accepted you as their masters," Ollivander said, "you will find that these are two of my four greatest creations. You do not have to worry about some else using them or you losing them. They will only work for you and they are charmed to be within 10 feet of you at all times."

"You say they are two of your finest creations," Swiftfalcon suddenly chimed in, "what are the other two?"

Ollivander smiled before he turned to Tonks and Alastor, "I think your job is done, I can escort them back to the portal myself."

"Fine by me, you can deal with the little devils," Alastor said while Tonks pouted but followed Alastor out the door but gave a wave and a goodbye.

"Now I can show you what my other two are," Ollivander said as he locked the door and drew all the shades to the shop. He motioned towards the door to the back, "if you will."

* * *

><p>"Quickly please step into the room," Ollivander said as he ushered them into the ward room and locked it after everyone had stepped in, "I must ask you all to make a magical oath that what I reveal to you right now cannot be told to anybody else."<p>

After everyone except Harry and Hermione had made the vow, Ollivander went to the single stone alter in the middle of the room cover in runes. Sitting on top of the alter were two identical wands, "Not unlike the elves, Harry and Hermione use natural magic, however as two where the elves store the magic inside themselves like batteries, Harry and Hermione are more like…connected to the very grid of the earth. Yes they have a magical core, but there core is wired into magic, instantly refilling even the smallest drop in magic."

Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione wide-eyed. Both of them blushed and shifted uncomfortably under their gaze

"As such, they required the only wand powerful enough to withstand not only pure magic but also the amount they would be channeling, even with a simple _lumos_. Together we forged the only wand known to allow one to channel pure magic at such a magnitude without exploding, The Elder Wand. However, Harry and Hermione I think you will find this wand a little different from even the Elder Wand, if you will."

Harry and Hermione strode forward and picked up the wands. A rainbow of lights exploded from the wand before they all morphed into a single ball of swirling colors and exploding in a bright light. Ollivander smiled with glee, he had finally done it. Harry and Hermione felt overwhelming warmth, peace and an adrenalin rush, all at the same time. Suddenly just like Daphne's and Luna's wands, they expanded into staves.

"I give you the most powerful wands and staves in the world, able to out duel and power even the original Elder Wand!" Ollivander laughed madly

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾ with Hermione's parents trailing behind them. They both were dressed in a uniform similar to the ones that they had used at Ollivanders except now the patches that indicated them as workers of Ollivanders was gone. Hermione's Hair was done up in fashionable messy bun. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked with the grace of royalty. Many of the first years recognized them and a few said hello.<p>

With quick goodbyes to Hermione's parents both stepped onto the red train and moved into an empty compartment. Before they got deep into a discussion over which house they would be in.

"I'm telling you, Ravenclaw for sure," Hermione said.

"I don't know, we might end up in Slytherin for all we know," Harry said

"Better that then Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I mean really? Bravery and Loyalty?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"It's not that bad I mean – " but as Harry was about to reply the door of their compartment opened to reveal a red headed boy

"I'm sorry, didn't know this compartment was taken, mind if I sit with you two?" he asked

"Not at all, please take a seat," Harry said as he moved over to sit with Hermione on the other side of the compartment.

The boy quickly tossed in his worn trunk and all but collapsed onto the seat, "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said quickly

"Harry Potter," Harry said dismissively

Ron's eyes went wide, "Not _the _Harry Potter."

"Yes, _the _Harry Potter," Harry said rolling his eyes, he still wasn't use to the gawking and even more hated it.

"But where is the…um…the, you know," he looked around as if someone was looking, "_scar?_" he whispered.

Harry allowed the scar to surface for just a moment before he used his metamorphmagus ability to hide it, "I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can hide it."

Ron's eyes went wider, if possible, "_Wicked…"_

"Yes well if you could stop staring it would be kindly appreciated," Harry said before he turned to Hermione and started whispering to her

They sat like that for a few moments before the door opened once again to Daphne and Luna standing outside, "Mind if we sit here?"

"We're kinda full," Ron said. The girls raised their eyebrows at him.

"Don't mind him, please take a seat," Harry said as he stood and sat next Ron while Daphne and Luna sat next to Hermione.

"This is Ron Weasley, Weasley this is Lady Daphne Greengrass and Lady Luna Lovegood," Harry said indicating to the red head

"_Lady Luna Lovegood_? Where did this _Lady _business come from, I've known Luna almost my entire life. There isn't anything very _Lady_-like about her, she's a loony," Ron said

Ronald Bilious Weasley suddenly found four wands pointed at him. It was Harry who spoke first, "Take your shit and get out _now_," he growled

"_What_? You're throwing _me _out, shes the one who should be leaving," Ron said pointing at Luna, "she should too, shes probably just as crazy as her if they hang out," Ron said suddenly pointing at Daphne

Harry's eye's narrowed in barely tamed in his fury as he said through gritted teeth, "_Out NOW!"_

"You're all loons!" Ron said as he grabbed his trunk and exited the compartment. Everyone's wand dropped except Harry's, who kept his on the compartment door. It wasn't till Harry felt a hand on his that he took his eyes off the door.

Luna gave his a soft smile as she blushed, "He's gone Harry, but thank you," she leaned over and gave his a kiss on his cheek.

Harry was surprised to say the least and blushed, "Um…it was nothing. He was prick even from the moment me and Hermione met him."

Harry then raised his wand once again and silenced, locked and put some notice-me-not charms on the door, "that'll keep everybody from entering the compartment," he said with a weak smile and collapsed onto the seat, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had stayed up all night with Hermione practicing spells, rereading sections in _Magic, A History _that they had yet to commit to memory and quizzing each other, just to be sure they were ready for Hogwarts.

"You should rest Harry and Hermione, we'll wake you when the cart lady rolls by," Daphne said.

Hermione nodded and moved to sit next to Harry to be sure that she did fall asleep on top of either girls and before the whistle signaled for the train's departure, they were in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN GAH! My brain…it hurts. Anyways, sorry for the delay, I was super busy this past month and a half and before I knew it was already August and I was like 'damn, I have yet to even write the chapters for my stories.' I'm like 2 months behind on Tides of War. I'll get on it though. So tell me what you think about the chapter in a REVIEW. It would be much appreciated, especially cuz I'm two months out of practice…**

**Side note: Elves are awesome and I always wondered why Rowling didn't include them…or vampires, she mentioned them in the first book and then nothing…**

**People who review and just talk about spelling, why you be hatin? Seriously…**

**REVIEW…do it, do it now. Just say something like, 'you could so better' or 'that was pretty damn awesome' or 'meh' or 'Eric you are so super awesome. I just want to kidnap you, lock you in my basement (or closet) and make you write stories all day'**

**Btw ladies, just got completely dumped :[ make me feel better… **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione awoke a couple hours later by what could only described as a loud bang. They were immediately on their feet with wands drawn. Daphne and Luna were also on their feet but were barely pulling their own wands.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked the Daphne and Luna, never taking his eyes off the door

"We don't know," they replied in unison.

"BANG!" the door shook as whatever was on the other side had obviously brought down the notice-me-not charms but had been unable to bring down the silencing and locking charms and was not trying to blast his or her way through the door.

Harry gave a sideways glance to Hermione before he motioned for everyone to step back as he strode forward, wand just about eye level. He stood there with his hand on the nob. Again the loud bang reverberated throughout the cabin and Harry suddenly dropped the other charms and threw a stunner at the person standing immediately in front of the door. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes as screams now erupted from several students who had come out of their own cabin to find out what was happening.

"_Expelliarmus!" _several voices said together. Harry however was heavily set on battle mode and had already sent up a _protego _in front of himself and the door. The shield was strong enough to bounce some of the spells back to their castors, of the original 8, 6 were now down and out for the count. Harry quickly assessed the situation. There were a total of 27, including the original gentleman whom Harry had taken out initially. Harry brought up his wand to fight off the others when suddenly a voice was heard.

"Drop the wand! As Head Girl I order you to drop it at this moment!" a young woman, already in uniform with her blue and copper tie held her wand at eye level as well and was pointing it directly at Harry.

"Why was I attacked?" Harry basically screamed at the young woman.

"Why was your cabin locked, silenced and surrounded with notice-me-not charms?" the girls retorted, "school rules clearly state that it is forbidden to magically lock and silence a cabin, notice-me-not charms are allowed with explicit permission from the teacher on board. I have grounds right now to not only give you detention for the remainder of the year but can treat this situation as an attack on a teacher, which is grounds for expulsion."

Harry looked down at the downed gentleman, noticing for the first time that it was actually a teacher judging by his robes. Harry looked up and looked the girl straight in the eyes, "I did not know that he was a teacher. He was trying to break down the door and it took us by surprise. I thought we were being attacked."

"_Rennervate," _the girls said quickly bringing all the down people back from their unwanted slumber.

The teacher quickly was back on his feet and Harry for the first time noted that the man was incredibly short, he couldn't be taller than 3 feet and that was even a stretch, "Dear me, what happened?"

"This boy attacked you," the girl said as she pointed at Harry.

The small teacher turned to Harry, "My boy, what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said begrudgingly, he really didn't need the attention right now but it wasn't smart to lie to a teacher.

The small man squeaked, "Harry Potter? Dear me boy, the stories must have been true judging by the power of your stunner! Took me right out!"

"I'm sorry Professor…"

"Flitwick," the man said with a smile

"Professor Flitwick about stunning you, I thought we were being attacked. And I'm sorry but, what stories?"

"Quite alright my boy," Flitwick said with a smile, "as for the stories, well that you had gone off to be trained with the 4 Great Mages of the World, and had been fighting of Dark Lords in Asia, South America, and had even gone off to the States to be trained by Master Sage Emyrrs, descendant of the Greatest Master Sage Merlin."

Harry couldn't help but choke back a laugh, the stories people came up with, thought he stored the information away for later, "I'm sorry professor but those and any other stories you have heard of me are completely and utterly false. I have been living in Little Whinging, Surry with muggle my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I was not even aware that I was a wizard till my letter arrived.

Flitwick stared at Harry for a moment wide-eyed, "Dear me boy, you have to be the most naturally talented dueler in the world then!"

"That's not entirely true either Professor, this summer I spent a month with Master Wandcrafter Ollivander," Harry said cryptically, not giving more than that.

"Well then I must applaud you Mr. Potter, you will certainly not only be a pleasure but a challenge to teach," Flitwick said with a sly grin

"Excuse me professor but he not only silenced, locked, and 'notice-me-not'ed his cabin but attacked you and several other students. There has to be a consequence to his actions," the Head Girl said basically scolding the professor.

"Oh yes," Flitwick said," hm…after the feast please come and talk to me, I have a feeling first year classes will be ill-suited for you after this display of not only power but knowledge. We may be able to move you into 3 year classes."

"Professor?" the Head Girl was steaming now

"Yes Miss Pennington?" the professor said as he pried his eyes off of Harry

"He stunned you!" she fumed

"And I applaud him, only two people have ever been able to land a spell on me and neither had been able to do what young Harry had done so easily and swiftly. Dumbledore in the winter 1967 and Mad-Eye in the Great Battle of Mage Hill 1979 and he only did so because he did it on accident trying to hit my attacker. Winter is not element of choice, as I am part goblin, and I was not expecting an attack from a friend but neither took me down for more than a couple seconds. Dwell on that Vanessa," Flitwick said before he turned to Harry, "Remember Harry, meet me after the feast."

Harry nodded and caught the eye of the Head Girl who was glaring daggers at Harry. Harry gave a smile and a wink before turning and walking back into the cabin. The Head Girl let out a low growl before she turned to the perfects that had seen the entire ordeal unravel before them, "Go on, continue your rounds!"

The perfects quickly scrambles to their duties as the Head Girl joined the sole boy that had remained. He too wore a Head badge, his Crimson and Gold tie neatly in place, he smiled sadly at Vanessa before speaking, "Come on Vanessa. Just let it go."

She grabbed his hand and made her way down to the compartment that was reserved to only the Head Boy and Girl, "How can Professor Flitwick just do that though? The boy attacked him and several other perfects!"

"Now you know that's not true and you heard his explanation. I would have done the same thing. Besides he only took down Professor Flitwick, the others were taken out by their own spells."

Once inside the compartment Vanessa basically collapsed onto the boy and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling close, "I know, it's just that, I was kinda hoping this year would be easy for me, as far as the students go because of NEWTS and well…us."

The boy smiled and kissed her forehead softly, "You know, you worry too much. You remember what the last Head Boy and Girl said to us in our letters? This is easy, we let the perfects take care of everything and occasionally step in and to a teacher's duty when necessary. Harry Potter will not be a problem for us…ok?"

Vanessa sighed, "Your right…"

"When am I not?"

She punched him before her lips met his, "I love you."

"Yea, who the fuck doesn't…"

"You're an asshole."

"Yes, yes I am," he said with a smile as kissed her.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell were you thinking Harry!" Hermione attacked him as he reentered the compartment. Hermione had immediately jumped on him while Daphne and Luna were now sitting with smiles on their faces that they were trying to try their best to hide.<p>

"You cannot blame me Hermione for my actions, all of us were scared and I think that I did the right thing. What if it had been someone who was out for Daphne or Luna or us for the matter? Oh that's right, it was rude of me to attack without asking if he was attacking us. I'll be sure to ask you and the person I'm attacking if it's ok that I defend you girls and myself because I wouldn't want to be rude," Harry grumbled as he sat down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth and quickly reclosed it before she sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I just want to go back to sleep," Harry said not bothering to open his eyes or even move.

Hermione glanced at the girls who were turning red in trying to hold back their laughter, "_Not a word…," _she hissed at them before she returned to her spot next to Harry. The girls however couldn't hold it and starting laughing. Soon even Harry and Hermione were laughing too.

Harry and Hermione were unable to go back to sleep as minutes later the cart lady passed and they purchased man sweets and a couple of pumpkin pastries for each of them. Harry did not redo the spells because he didn't want trouble again, he did however kept his wand out and ready for any off chance of an attack to which the girls rolled their eyes and continued on their conversation as to which beauty product worked best and which were just all hype to which Harry paid no attention.

"Please put on your school robes," a curly red head said as he poked his head into the cabin, "we will be arriving to Hogwarts very soon."

"We are exempt from the school robes rule by the Dress Code Decree of 1885," Harry said quickly dismissing the boy.

"I'm sorry I am not familiar to the decree," the boy said

Harry sighed as he pulled out a very old book from his trunk. Harry quickly flipped through the pages before landing on the correct page and handing it to the boy, "The Dress Code Decree of 1885 states that because we come from a society outside of the wizard, we are allowed to keep our own clothes as long as they bare the symbol of Hogwarts and do not show an excess amount of flesh."

The boy quickly read through the page before he looked up, "Your clothes however match that of wizarding society and I know for a fact that Miss Lovegood here grew up in wizarding society."

"_Lady_ Lovegood did not grow up in wizarding society, yes she was a part of it but her nationality and loyalty remains to Elvenwood as does Lady Greengrass'. Hermione and I grew up in muggle society and we were further raised in Elven society rather than wizard as our robes are actually in the style of Elven craftsmen mixed with Elven battle robes, as we are students. Upon becoming of age we will be given a Master Elven Craftsmen robe and a Master Elven Battle Robe. Our alliance and loyalty will always be to Elvenwood and our nationality Elven to the world," Harry explained quickly and formally. He was told to state this should they run into any problems with those who were not aware of the situation they were in, namely anyone other than Albus Dumbledore who was informed of all of this a week before school.

"Yes well…the matter will be settled by Professor McGonagall soon enough," the boy said with a sneer as he shoved the book back into Harry's hands. Just as he was going to shut the door Harry stopped him

"I'm sorry, you never did give your name," he said sweetly

"Percy Weasley," the boy said smugly puffing out his perfect's badge

"No relation to a Ronald Weasley perhaps?" Harry asked, he already knew the answer however

"Yes, he is my younger brother, how do you know him?" he asked his eyes turning to slits

"I had the pleasure of making his acquaintance earlier, if there is nothing more you need, we were hoping to prepare and hopefully catch a wink of sleep before we arrived to Hogwarts," Harry said as he ushered him out the door

Percy eyed them suspiciously but nodded and continued on his patrol.

"Another Weasley! How many of them are there!" Hermione exasperated

"Nine including their parents," Luna said as she gazed out the window

"There are seven of them! Here at Hogwarts? I think I'll go mad!" Hermione almost cried

"Two already graduated and the youngest, a girl, has another year before she arrives," Luna corrected her

"So there are 4 here and we've already met two of them, I can only wonder how the other two are," Hermione murmured

"They aren't so bad, they just have a knack for pulling pranks," Luna said with a smile.

"Great, one is an arse, the other is a pompous arse and the last two are pranksters. I swear if the entire wizarding world is like this I just might forgo magic and live under a rock in the muggle world for the rest of my life," Hermione grumbled

"Oh you just haven't met Malfoy yet, you'll just _love_ him and his attitude," Daphne smirked

"Malfoy, we met him already. Pale, hair that's slicked back, walks around like he owns everything in sight?" Harry asked

"Yup, you described him perfectly," Daphne said giggling.

"Not so bad if you can rein him in, of course when he heard that I am, as he put it so kindly, a _mudblood_ he went into a rant of how superior _purebloods_ were," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"And?" Both Luna and Daphne asked curious as they knew Hermione and Harry did not take kindly to discrimination or to pompous people in general

"And what?" Harry responded

"Well what did you two do?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and back to the girls, "nothing we just sold him his wand and sent him on his way," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly before reaching into her bag and pulling out a book while Harry slapped his hand together when he opened them a book appeared, "show off," she growled at him.

"That's it, you did nothing?" Luna asked

"It's not as if it mattered, we have nothing to prove to him and truthfully his opinion, though shared by many, is not important. I mean look at Merlin, the bloke was a mudblood and his magic levels and achievements have yet to be matched, well by normal magical folk," Harry said as he leafed through the book looking for where he left off

"Besides I'd rather take Malfoy's rant any day than listen to Ronald Weasley and his old brother Percy talk for more than a minute," Hermione said as she continued to read.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Luna stood in front of the group of first years at the entrance. They stood out not only because they wore uniforms different from everyone else but because they had an air of confidence while the others stood shifting around wondering if you really had to wrestle a troll, like Ronald Weasley had been telling everyone.<p>

"So you're Harry Potter," a voice said off to Harry's left and slightly behind his field of vision

"Malfoy?" he asked Daphne without turning

"Malfoy," she confirmed back to him

Harry smirked, somehow he knew this moment would come, he had been hoping this moment would come actually.

"Scion of Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Harry asked without turning around

Malfoy smiled at being called Scion of Malfoy and took it as to mean Harry recognized him as superior or at least as a man who wielded power, "Well as I was telling Crabbe and Goyle here, you have to learn that families are better than others and that we must make the right choices in who we make friends with. I have made the choice to offering my hand in friendship," at this point Malfoy had moved to stand in front of Harry and was holding out his hand.

Harry looked at the hand, then put his hand on his chin overly exaggerating himself thinking, "Well Malfoy I must say I am surprised by this move. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd admit that our families, the Grangers who are part of the muggle Royal Family by Knighthood, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood and The _Only _ Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter were better than your…um what was it? Ah yes, House of Malfoy…hm no Ancient or Noble in there for the very least. Well perhaps with my help your house will gain Noble for the very least, as Ancient is out of the question," Harry said grasping Malfoy's hand before he could pull it away. Harry forced magic into the palm as he shook the hand, "glad to have you aboard Malfoy of course, among us friends we call each other by or first name, please feel free to do so.

Vincent, Goyle as of this moment your friendship with Malfoy has been dissolved as we do need to trim the weak links so to say. But um, I'm sure Ronald Weasley could be of use of you two, seeing as you three are at about the same level of intelligence," Harry finished with a smile as he released Malfoy's hand. Crabbe and Goyle looked over at the red head as the boy looked like he had seen a dementor.

Malfoy looked down at his hand and yelped; there in the center of his palm was a glowing blue phoenix tattoo, "What have you done to me Potter?"

"Please, its Harry," Harry said as he threw his hand around Malfoy's shoulder, "and that little thing is…an insurance of sorts. As of this moment you are now in the Service of The Legion of the Phoenix, not to be confused with the Order of the Phoenix mind you. The Legion is headed by the House of Potter with the House Greengrass as Master of Pureblooded Magical Folk, the House of Granger as Master of Muggle and Muggleborn Folk and the House of Lovegood as Master of Magical Creatures, you however are in service to me directly, perhaps you will gain a position but that remains to be seen," Harry said as he patted Malfoy in the back.

Nobody moved or said a word after Harry his little speech. Malfoy continued starring at his hand before he stuffed it quickly into his pocket and then moved to a position slightly behind Harry with his head down.

"Look up Draco, this is a new beginning for you," Hermione said tipping his head up slightly with her hand, "you'll find that this is going to be the best thing that happened to you. War tore this magical world apart and your family fought with Voldemort –"

Malfoy paled even more than usual and opened his mouth to defend himself but Hermione cut him off

"There is no excuse and you know that so don't even try to defend your father. Make no mistake, war will tear this magical world apart once again and this time, your family will make the right decision in who to stand by," Hermione said quietly so that only Harry, Daphne, and Luna were the only ones who heard what was being said

"What?" Malfoy whispered

"A war is coming you can be sure of that and this one will be worse than the last. Blood, both guilty and innocent blood will be spilled and it is our duty to prevent it, to protect the innocent and do be the ones that cause the guilty to be spilt," Harry said just as quietly, "Voldemort will return, of that you can be sure."

It was at this moment that Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the first years, eyeing Malfoy as she found him out of place standing slightly behind Harry. "We are ready for you," she said

* * *

><p><strong>Cuttin it there but I did update so be happy, um totally forgot my beta's email so could one of you volunteer to beta my work. In truth I really don't need one as I usually do it by myself but lately I've been getting lazy and I have so many damn stories that I don't have time to beta my work and keep everyone satisfied with my update times. You'd think with me being a writer and also being an editor I could do it myself but if you do something professionally you usually don't want to do it on your free time, ask a chef lol.<strong>

**Let me know if you want to beta, just send an email to eric..com, this is also my professional email so if some of you want me to go over some of your work I'll be happy to take a look at it and give you pointers or just edit for you. One note, I'm not a publisher, I have several that I could recommend but you are better off just getting a Literary Agent (real easy to find online) and to send him a cover letter, your credentials/resume (not really required) and a piece of your work. Make note to COPYRIGHT your work before you send it to a publisher TRUST ME!**


End file.
